Miel y Violetas
by Ishtar Von Diego
Summary: ¿Alguien es capaz de representaruna obra de teatro sin guión? Haruhi tendrá que hacerlo... y no volverse loca en el intento.


_Éste es mi primer one-shot, y va de una pareja un tanto inusual: Haru-Hani. Estuve mucho tiempo devanándome los sesos para conseguir un argumento, y al final se me ocurrió en un segundo, mientras miraba el dibujo de una chica muy rococó en la tapa de mi vaselina para los labios. Huele a violetas, muy bien, y es un aroma que creo que le pega muy bien a Haruhi. Al final lo he terminado en el plazo que me propuse, y después de los exámenes ha supuesto una buena forma de desconectar. _

_Disclaimer: Instituto Ouran Host Club no me pertenece, por que si así fuera me encargaría de que Panini cumpliera los plazos de los tomos, en vez de dedicarse a publicar a Hulka (fans de Hulka, no os sintáis ofendidos) Y habría sacado a Satoshi en el anime, y Yasuchika saldría más, y Mori tendría más primeros planos. _

_**Dedicatoria: **este fic es para una amiga muy especial, para recompensarla en parte por todas las historias, las risas y los fics que me ha brindado. Es una fan acérrima del Haru-Hani y está consiguiendo que se expanda por el mundo, así que espero que te guste, Naleeh-chan. _

_**Miel y Violetas **_

Tamaki no se lo podía creer. ¿Cómo era posible que las alumnas del Ouran no lo hubiesen elegido a él, el rey del Host Club; para representar el papel del príncipe¡Ese papel estaba hecho a su medida¿Quién, en todo el instituto, podía intentar compararse con él, en apostura, porte o distinción¡Por no hablar de su belleza, esa adorable belleza que había heredado de los dioses¡Era un sacrilegio no rendirle culto a lo bello, lo que se elevaba por encima de lo corriente!

¡Y a pesar de sus innumerables encantos, habían preferido a Hani-sempai¿Cómo era posible? Hani-sempai era un _lovely ítem_, resultaba muy inadecuado para ser el gallardo caballero cuya misión era rescatar a la adorable Haruhi de su desgracia, para llevarla después hacia el ocaso y colmarla de dicha el resto de sus días.

_Cine mental de Tamaki: _

_Haruhi con un vestido lleno de cintas y chorreras, yendo hacia él llena de alborozo, para refugiarse en sus brazos, vulnerable, y juntos contemplan la puesta de sol en un fresco jardín, y como fondo el palacio que habría de ser su hogar. _

_-Qué cielo más bonito. _

_- Haruhi, no hay nada en el universo tan bello como tú. _

_-Sempai, no digas esas cosas tan dulces, yo...yo...- susurraba Haruhi, ruborizándose inocentemente... _

-¡Haruhi!- sin darse cuenta, Tamaki había salido de su historia para no dormir, y había dicho esto último en voz alta.- Mamá, no podemos permitir que nadie se lleve a nuestra preciosa hijita. ¡Es un sacrilegio!

- Fuiste tú quién propuso someter a votación la distribución de papeles. No te quejes ahora porque hayan elegido a Hani-sempai. Acepta que has perdido.- dijo Kyôya, con un deje cínico en su voz. El asunto de la obra de teatro estaba resultando muy entretenido. Además, dada la buena acogida que había tenido por parte de las clientas, iba a significar un ingreso sustancioso a la cuenta del Club. Todo estaba saliendo muy bien, para lo disparatada que era la idea – como casi todas las de Tamaki.-

- ¿Cómo han podido relegarme al papel del villano¡Exijo que se recuenten los votos¡La elección de los personajes es totalmente inadecuada para _La desgracia de Elaine_!- Tamaki estaba entrando en una crisis histérica, andando de un lado para otro, subiéndose a una mesa para después intentar volar, mientras se mesaba los cabellos desesperado.- ¡Han elegido a Mori-sempai como Edward!- añadió, señalando al aludido.

Mori, que se encontraba sentado en un sillón junto a Hani –que permanecía ajeno a las paranoias de Tamaki, comiendo un trozo de tarta de fresas- asintió con un aire distraído y satisfecho.

Y mientras tanto, Haruhi no había abierto la boca. Permanecía pensativa, sentada en una butaca del Club, observando cómo los gemelos se reían de Tamaki. Sus ojos eran profundos, inescrutables, y en ese momento tenían un brillo de incredulidad.

-Sempai, no es necesario que estropees las cortinas.- dijo con una molestia contenida en la voz. Efectivamente, como último recurso para que le hicieran caso, Tamaki había cogido una de las cortinas y se estaba enrollando en ella, hasta que sólo se le vieron los ojos expresando su protesta.- Me es imposible, los exámenes están cerca y el Club me quita mucho tiempo, no podría aprenderme el papel con tan poco margen. No puedo ser Elaine.

- Esta obra reducirá sensiblemente tu deuda con el Host Club. Además, no va a haber guión.- le informó Kyôya por encima de su agenda.

-¿Sin guión¿Qué clase de obra vamos a representar?- Haruhi estaba abatida. ¿Por qué todo eran sorpresas desagradables? Lo único que quería era estudiar, saldar su deuda y poder ordenar y cocinar en su apartamento; eran sus únicas aspiraciones del día a día.

- Oh, es muy conocida- dijeron los gemelos al unísono. Cada uno de ellos se sentó en un reposabrazos del sillón de Haruhi.- Pero el señor pensó que deberíamos hacerlo sin guión, porque ninguno de nosotros es buen actor.

- Así es, Haruhi- (ya repuesto, mantenía una pose trágica, muy teatral)- ¿Qué mérito tiene repetir de manera mecánica palabras que ya han sido pronunciadas antes¿Acaso las damas no nos admiran por lo que somos¿Por qué cambiar entonces? Será mucho más satisfactorio para ellas vernos sin fingimientos superfluos, veraces, honestos; que adoptar un papel que no nos corresponde ante sus ojos. Se deleitarán con la tragedia de Elaine una vez más, pero esta vez será diferente, pues la consabida historia brotará de nuevos labios.- paseaba por la Tercera Sala de Música, ejecutando una extraña danza sólo conocida en su cabeza, tropezando con varias sillas en el proceso, para acabar arrodillado frente a Haruhi.

- Sempai, lo mejor para todos es que conserves tus tontas imaginaciones en tu cabeza. Ya tengo bastantes preocupaciones como para que además me molestes tú.

Tamaki, mortalmente hundido, se replegó en el rincón.

_Tonto, molesto, _

_Tonto, molesto, _

_Tonto, molesto,_

_Tonto, molesto. _

Ignorándole completamente, Haruhi se volvió hacia Kyôya:

-Kyôya-sempai, ni siquiera conozco el argumento de la obra. Esto es una locura.

-¡Nosotros te la explicaremos!-exclamaron Hikaru y Kaoru, agarrándola cada uno de un brazo. A continuación procedieron a relatarle, en tono dramático, el inmenso patatal:

_Esta trágica historia gira en torno a Elaine, una joven de buen apellido, pero cuya familia quedó arruinada tras la muerte de su padre. Su madre y ella debieron aceptar la caridad de un hermano de su padre, un hombre déspota y cruel que la obligó a casarse con el heredero de un ducado ya casi extinto. Elaine amaba tanto a su madre que accedió a ese matrimonio concertado para que ninguna de las dos se volviese a ver abrumada por la pobreza. Y de forma tan noble sacrificó su propia felicidad. _

_Pero resultó que su marido, Edward, era en realidad un muchacho sólo dos años mayor que ella, muy sensible y honesto, que tenía una forma de dirigirse muy diferente de la del tío de Elaine. La boda se celebró, y en el tiempo que siguió a la ceremonia un sincero y profundo afecto por Edward arraigó en el corazón de Elaine. Y cuando ya llevaban un año casados, parecía que la vida se extendía delante de ella tranquila y asentada en el cariño mutuo. _

_Un día que ella estaba asomada al balcón, pensando en cosas intrascendentes, apareció por el camino hacia la puerta un caballo montado por otro propietario de la zona, cuyas tierras se extendían más allá de las de Edward. Se enamoró al instante de ella, y Elaine confundió la manera desenvuelta de expresar su enamoramiento con el amor verdadero, aquel que le estaba destinado vivir. Y tras muchas dudas, decidió huir con su amor. Edward llevaba mucho tiempo inquieto, intuía algo, pero se reprochaba a sí mismo el sospechar de Elaine. La noche acordada para huir, Edward oyó un ruido, y salió a enfrentarse contra un supuesto asaltante. ¡Vió a Elaine en los brazos de otro! Eso le rompió el corazón, pero incluso así y todo, no estaba dispuesto a dejar marchar a Elaine sin que ésta supiese cuánto la quería. El amante de Elaine, más docto en las artes de la lucha, le hirió de muerte. _

_Y al ver a su marido tendido en el suelo, Elaine comprendió cuánto la amaba Edward, y cuánto lo amaba ella. Había confundido una palabra romántica, una metáfora del amor, con el verdadero significado de su vida. Arrodillada en el suelo, acompañó a Edward hasta que expiró. Pero Elaine no se quitó la vida, sino que despidió a su amante y pasó el resto de su vida acompañada por el dulce recuerdo de Edward como penitencia por su inexperiencia. _

Llegados a esta parte, los gemelos lloraban con una supuesta emoción, y Hani también; aunque él de verdad y a moco tendido. Mori lo consolaba, y le acercó a Usa-chan.

- No me extraña que hasta Tamaki-sempai se haya dado cuenta de lo malos actores que sois, Hikaru; Kaoru. No sé dónde esta la tristeza. Sólo es un culebrón más.

- No digas eso, Haru-chan. Todas las alumnas del Ouran se han ido a dormir tras escuchar la historia de Elaine contada por sus niñeras.- Hani fue corriendo a sus brazos.

- Hani-sempai, querrás decir que no han pegado ojo en toda la noche. Me dan escalofríos sólo de pensar que realmente han crecido idealizando esta historia.

- Y sin embargo, es cierto lo que dice Hani-sempai. No te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado- repuso Kyôya, recalcando el TODO. Un escalofrío recorrió al Club de Hosts.

- ¡Haruhi! Ven, nuestra madre te ha diseñado un montón de vestidos para que lleves durante la representación. ¡Ven, vamos a probártelos!- antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya la había llevado a uno de los vestidores, con coquetos vestidos dispuestos para que se los probara.

- Un momento, Hikaru; Kaoru¿cómo ha podido diseñarme todos estos vestidos sin ni siquiera tomarme las medidas?

- No te preocupes, las tiene anotadas en su agenda personal, las lleva siempre encima.

- Eso hace que me preocupe aún más.-suspiró Haruhi. ¡La madre de los gemelos estaba obsesionada con diseñarle y probarle ropa! (no te quejes, al menos no era tan estrambótica como la de Tomoyo). Mientras se probaba el primer vestido, preguntó en dirección a la cortina:

- ¿Cuándo será la representación?

La voz de Kyôya sonó amortiguada, pero no menos firme: Mañana.

- ¿Qué?- ya vestida Haruhi se precipitó fuera para aclarar ese punto. Cuando la vieron, todo el Host Club contuvo la respiración (Kyôya un poquito sólo) pues estaba muy bonita. Era un vestido de un rosa pálido, que le marcaba el talle y luego caía en vuelo, para acabar rematado por unos zapatitos un poco más rosas. Dos rosas prendidas de su cintura completaban el atuendo. Tamaki se sonrojó, y quiso ir hacia ella, pero los gemelos le tenían sujeto, al tiempo que decían:

- Señor, deje en paz a Haruhi, le resulta agobiante tener que aguantarte todo este tiempo.

Y fue otro el que aprovechó para ir donde Haruhi a demostrarle su admiración:

-Haru-chan¡serás una Elaine perfecta!- al tiempo que le sonreía por encima de Usa-chan. Haruhi le devolvió la sonrisa.

Las clientas del Club se agolpaban en la puerta de la tercera sala de música, impacientes por que se abriesen las puertas y comenzase la representación. Tamaki les abrió la puerta, con un garboso movimiento de su mano:

- Mis adoradas princesas, la representación va a comenzar. Tomen asiento, y si desean comer algo, no tienen más que pedirlo.

Habían montado un escenario enorme cuyas cortinas color bermellón permanecían corridas (por cortesía de los gemelos, que eran también los que se habían encargado del atrezzo y el vestuario). Las chicas (eufóricas, por supuesto) se estaban sentado en sus lugares asignados (por supuesto las primeras filas son más caras- recolocamiento de gafas. _Pues que sepas que a mí no me parece bien, Kyôya_).

Mientras tanto, Haruhi esperaba nerviosa entre bastidores. ¿Cómo la habían vuelto a liar para que participase en una cosa de ésas¡Nunca debió haber dicho que sí! (_si os fijáis un poco, en ningún momento lo ha dicho_). El postizo le incomodaba horriblemente, y le habían hecho ponerse un corsé. Pero no se parecía nada a Haruhi, el host tipo natural, ni a Haruhi, la estudiante becada-pobretona. Con ese vestido color musgo y el pelo semi-recogido, con un par de tirabuzones sueltos sobre las orejas, comenzaban a perfilarse en su rostro los rasgos de la mujer en la que se convertiría en pocos años.

Sólo que ella no lo sabía (y aunque se hubiese dado cuenta, poco le habría importado, la verdad). Entonces llegaron los gemelos:

-¡Haruhi¡Te toca ya!

-¡No esperad! Aún no estoy preparada...

Pero, empujada por los gemelos, Haruhi se vio de repente en el escenario, decorado con un clásico estilo victoriano inglés. Kyôya (su madre) la esperaba sentada en un sillón orejero junto a una chimenea encendida (_al final le prenderán fuego a todo..._) De pie, al lado de su madre, se encontraba Tamaki.

- Elaine, ven aquí. Debemos hablar.- le dijo su madre con su sonrisa medusa-Kyôya.

Lo cierto era que a Haruhi lo último que le apetecía era ponerse a hablar con Kyôya travestido, pero se acercó, aunque le temblaban las rodillas.

-¡Oh¡Qué buen actor es Haruhi-kun! Mira cómo finge el nerviosismo que le produce estar ante su tío- cuchicheaban las clientas maravilladas (_en realidad no fingía_).

- Elaine, ya no eres una niña. La muerte de tu querido padre nos ha dejado en una difícil situación. Nuestras rentas prácticamente han desaparecido, estamos en la ruina. Por ello el hermano de tu padre ha pensado que es momento de que te cases.

-Está bien, madre. (Se lo toma con mucha flema)

Pero el tío de Elaine le tomó las manos entre las suyas, lloriqueando conmovido:

-¡Qué valiente eres, Elaine¡Sacrificarte así por tu madre! No te preocupes, tu tío cuidará de ti sin necesidad de que...

No pudo acabar la frase porque la madre le golpeó con el abanico en la cabeza.

Y mientras el tío yacía inconsciente, la madre se llevó a Elaine a un aparte.

- Hija, sé que te resulta difícil esta decisión (_en realidad a Haruhi le da igual_) Pero debes saber que un matrimonio concertado no es tan desagradable. He pensado en un joven duque, casi de tu misma edad, muy apuesto, que te dejará satisfecha en todas tus expectativas (_no preguntéis_). De todas formas, esto te será muy útil tarde o temprano.

Y sin ningún tipo de sutileza le da un pequeño frasquito de arsénico.

- ¡Esto es veneno!

- Sí.- súper-sonrisa medusa-Kyôya.- Ya verás cuánto partido le sacas.

Antes de que Haruhi pudiese reaccionar, ya estaba de nuevo entre bastidores, con los gemelos instándole para que escogiese un vestido para la siguiente escena. Se estaba empezando a agobiar (_pues es sólo el principio_).

-¿Vosotros no participáis?  
- Alguien tiene que encargarse de los focos y el decorado.

Y mientras Haruhi se cambiaba, montaron la siguiente escena.

Esta vez Haruhi se encontró en medio del decorado de una fiesta, con un montón de extras (muchos de ellos iban a su clase) un poco apretujados, que le pisaban la cola del vestido e intentaban sacarla a bailar. Por las instrucciones que le habían dado los gemelos, debía buscar a Edward entre esa multitud y ponerse a hablar con él, sonreírle y coquetear un poco (_será difícil que Mori hable y Haruhi coquetee_).

Pero pudo distinguirlo bien, por su altura. Fue a su encuentro, recordando el cursillo rápido que le habían dado los gemelos sobre cómo entablar relación con un chico al que no te habían presentado (ofrécele algo de comer – típica teoría de _al corazón de un hombre se llega por el estómago_) Y toda feliz cogió un plato de sopa de una mesa para llevárselo. Cuando ya estaba cerca de él, Edward se dio la vuelta y la vió por primera vez. Elaine iba con su sonrisa tipo natural, con la sopa, mientras alrededor unos puntitos de luz, que nadie sabía de dónde habían salido, flotaban a su alrededor.

Entonces tropezó. Y las espectadoras contuvieron la respiración mientras el plato de sopa volaba directo sobre Edward. Fue espectacular.

Elaine, toda roja, intentó buscar una disculpa, pero Edward le sonrió al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza (deshaciéndole parte del peinado _¿será su venganza?_)

Un dulce comienzo para el amor.

Pero entre bastidores Haruhi todavía se sentía mal. No por Mori-sempai (la culpa era de esos ricos bastardos por obligarla a participar, aunque sí que se sentía un poco mal por Mori). Lo que la torturaba era la mancha de sopa. Con suerte, Kyôya le cargaría la factura de la tintorería, y sin suerte, un traje nuevo. Pero los gemelos ya la estaban mareando de nuevo, porque iba a empezar la escena más importante de la obra. Tenía que subirse a un balcón colocado a cierta altura, hasta que llegara Hani-sempai y comenzará a hablar. La obligaron a ponerse el vestido rosa.

Mientras tanto las clientas estaban encantadas con la obra (yo la verdad es que no lo entiendo). Todas iban a comprar el DVD de la representación que el club de Hosts iba a sacar a la venta cuando ésta terminara, en versión extendida (Kyôya estaba muy satisfecho).

Y apoyándose con mucha desconfianza en una balaustrada de metal, adoptó la imagen que debía tener Elaine mientras esperaba a que su esposo volviese de caza. Pero quien apareció fue Hani-sempai ¡¿montado en un pony¡¿Qué hace un pony en el escenario?!

Las clientas estaban cada vez más felices, sentimiento que Haruhi no compartía en absoluto. El pony lo estaba poniendo todo perdido y luego le iba a tocar a ella limpiar. Además estaba masticando los cables, y lo último que necesitaban era un pony electrocutado. Cuando ya iba a saltar del balcón (no estaba muy alto), Tamaki se le adelantó e intentó coger las riendas. Automáticamente el pony dejó los cables y le mordió la mano. Como la mano se le estaba hinchando y poniendo morada, salió del escenario rumbo a la enfermería, mientras las clientas lo vitoreaban. Así que al final Haruhi saltó del balcón y ayudó a Hani-sempai a dejar al pony atado lejos de los cables.

Mientras ataban a la pequeña bestia, sus manos se rozaron, y Haruhi no pudo evitar sentir una zozobra inexplicable. Pero al levantar la vista Hani-sempai le sonreía como siempre, así que apartó de su mente la anterior impresión. Se sentaron juntos en una piedra del decorado (que no estaban muy seguros si era de verdad). De alguna forma no parecía un niño en absoluto. Le seguía sonriendo, pero no como lo hacía cuando la trataba como a una compañera de juegos. El intenso sentimiento que reflejaban sus ojos la asustó un poco, y ya no pudo sostenerle la mirada, así que se quedó observando el suelo.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta nunca de lo bonitos que eran sus ojos? No es que le importara mucho, pero captaban toda la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana y la reflejaban en su mirada. Y ahora la estaba mirando a ella. Dándose cuenta de que debían haber comenzado el diálogo hacía rato, se puso de pie y se le enfrentó:

- Ya que habéis irrumpido de tal forma en los dominios de mi esposo, y me miráis de manera tan descarada, permitidme al menos conocer vuestra identidad.

- Me llamo Dwight Hoffenberg. Perdonadme si he sido indecoroso, pero es que me habéis parecido un bello ángel. Edward tiene mucha suerte de que seáis su esposa.

Haruhi sabía que ahora tenía que echarle por las impertinencias que le estaba diciendo a una mujer casada. Pero se sentía incapaz. En su cabeza resonaba el tono de Hani al decir bello ángel y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Qué tontería, pensó. Yo que siempre me he sentido indemne al florido vocabulario del Club de Host y resulta que dos palabras de Hani-sempai hacen que me estremezca. Antes de pensarlo detenidamente, las palabras salieron de su boca:

- Edward salió de caza hace dos días, y tendría que haber vuelto. La verdad es que me siento un poco sola. ¿Me haces compañía?

-¡Qué haces, Haruhi¿Te has vuelto loca¡Eso no está en el guión!- le gritaban los gemelos, tirándole bolitas de papel a la vista de todos.

Como seguía en escena, se limitó a mirarles con una cara que decía claramente _pero si no hemos seguido un guión en ningún momento_.

De hecho las clientas se mostraban muy emocionadas con este cambio de argumento.

-¡Kyahhh¡Hacen tan buena pareja!

- ¡Es amor a primera vista!

-¡Es sublime¡Kyahhh!

Las llamaradas MOE estaban a punto de incendiar la sala.

Dwight se levantó de la piedra y se rió.

- Bien, me quedaré contigo hasta que venga Edward, si quieres.

Durante el resto de la obra, en las escenas en las que Elaine estaba a solas con Dwight, Haruhi no podía deshacerse de esa extraña sensación. Era como si lo viese todo fuera de su propio cuerpo, como si algo, que ella no podía precisar, la instigara a descubrir hasta dónde era capaz de llegar Hani-sempai en ese extraño juego que había empezado; además, a la vista de todo el Club de Hosts y las clientas. Creyó distinguir un sinfín de emociones en sus ojos, era un torbellino hacia el que se sentía arrastrada, y, por alguna razón; no deseaba resistirse. Iba a llegar hasta el final.

Para la escena de la escapada nocturna y el final, los gemelos habían conseguido un hallazgo sensacional: una luna llena, que pendía del escenario y parecía completamente real, e incluso parecía irradiar una leve luz, de tal forma que dejaron el escenario a oscuras, creando un efecto de luces y sombras que mostraba un mundo oculto hasta entonces. Haruhi, cubriéndose con una capa, debía ir al encuentro de Hani, y juntos huirían perdiéndose en la oscuridad (se había negado en rotundo a subirse al pony). Tal y como había previsto, se disponía a bajar por la balaustrada, cuando se le enredó el pie en unos fruncidos de la falda y se cayó de bruces al suelo (¿a quién se le ocurre hacer esas cosas con falda?). Empezó a cundir el pánico entre las clientas porque como no veían nada, pensaban que se había matado. Más de una se desmayó. Pero una sombra se arrodilló a su lado y la rodeó con sus brazos, al tiempo que le susurraba dulcemente al oído, para que sólo ella, de toda la sala, pudiese oírlo:

-Haru-chan ¿estás bien? Me has asustado.

No sabía si era por el golpe, pero Haruhi sentía que tiritaba y que no iba a poder dejar de hacerlo. Instintivamente se acercó más a Hani-sempai, rodeando su espalda con sus brazos. Estaban muy cerca, la piel de ambos casi se rozaba, en una caricia muda que sin embargo expresaba muchas cosas. En vez de despejarse, Haruhi sentía que se mareaba más. Necesitaba aire, pero no quería romper ese abrazo por nada del mundo. Con la ayuda de Hani, pudo ponerse de pie, y el chico la guió, con cuidado, hacia la piedra en la que se habían sentado antes. El mareo comenzaba a pasársele. En ese instante se sentía muy bien, sentía que si Hani seguía a su lado nada malo le podía pasar. Una sensación difusa de placidez comenzó a extenderse por su cuerpo, sentía que sus nervios se relajaban. Hani aún la sujetaba con un brazo, aunque ya no había peligro de que se cayese. Comenzó a apartarle el flequillo con la mano libre, para despejarle la frente. El contacto de la mano de Hani le ardía, notaba hasta los movimientos más sutiles de los rincones más recónditos de esa mano. De repente sintió un hálito fresco, Hani le estaba soplando para refrescarle la cara. Creía que no era la primera vez que sentía ese aliento, era como si ya lo hubiese notado antes, como si supiera con certeza que volvería a sentirlo. En algún punto concreto de su memoria, en algún baúl olvidado, ella había guardado ese aliento como algo muy querido.

Tan abstraída estaba que había cerrado los ojos, y los rostros de ambos estaban muy juntos, cada vez más cerca. El corazón de Haruhi comenzó a latir más deprisa y más despacio al mismo tiempo. El soplo cesó, se transformó en una respiración tenue, un poco entrecortada, que se fundía con la suya, como una sola.

En ese momento apareció Edward. Iba en pijama y llevaba una pistola en la mano. Cuando descubrió la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó a ellos empuñando su pistola. Dirigiéndola al corazón de Elaine en un principio, luego cambió de idea y se encaró con Dwight.

-Llévatela.- le dijo, al tiempo que se le dibujaba una sonrisa.

Elaine no lo podía creer. ¿Qué clase de marido era ese que le da su esposa a otro sin más? Pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar casi, porque en seguida Dwight tiró de su mano, muy contento.

-¡Vámonos, Haru-chan¡Ahora podré abrazarte sin que nadie lo impida!

Y salieron de la escena, ante la estupefacción general. Mori les vió cómo desparecían entre bastidores y volvió a sonreír.

Mientras caía el telón, se oía una gran ovación. Kyôya sonrió. Esto les iba a dar muchos beneficios. Y el Club de Host salió a agradecer los aplausos, bueno, todos menos Tamaki, que continuaba en la enfermería, y Hani y Haruhi, que prácticamente se habían esfumado.

Haruhi seguía de la mano de Hani-sempai, sin saber adónde la llevaba. ¿Qué significaba ese secuestro? Ya había comenzado a atardecer, y el cielo estaba cubierto de tonalidades naranjas y violetas. Con la carrera el postizo se le había caído hacía rato, pero no había problema de que nadie le viese así, porque iban por pasillos desiertos. Dándose cuenta de que Haruhi se quedaba rezagada, Hani comenzó a aminorar el paso. Bajaron unas escaleras, de la mano todavía, y salieron a un pórtico que daba a un pequeño jardín natural, en el que se encontraba una fuente y varios bancos. Hani fue corriendo a buscarle agua, mientras Haruhi se sentaba, confusa. Estaban solos, era prácticamente imposible que nadie apareciese en ese momento. Ese lugar parecía el último rincón de la Tierra. En eso pensaba cuando Hani le llevó agua de la fuente, y Haruhi se echó a reír. Había echo un recipiente muy ingenioso con la corteza de un abedul, en forma de cono invertido y muy bien cerrado, y se lo tendía con su natural sencillez. Por mucho que llegara a conocerlo, Hani-sempai siempre la sorprendería. No era como ningún otro chico que había conocido hasta ese momento.

Hani se sentó a su lado:

-Haru-chan¿estás mejor? Este sitio es muy agradable, quedémonos aquí tranquilos un rato.

- Sí, muchas gracias. Vaya, parece que nunca llegaré a conocer todos los rincones de este instituto.

- Éste es uno de mis preferidos. Hasta ahora sólo lo conocíamos Takashi y yo, pero ahora también es tuyo. Ven aquí cuando quieras.

Algo en sus palabras hizo que Haruhi levantase la mirada. Y ahí estaban de nuevo esos ojos, mirándola como si la acariciaran. Sintiendo como si las manos de Hani recorriesen su cuerpo suave, dulcemente. Se habían vuelto a poner muy juntos sin darse cuenta, de forma que podían sentir casi el calor que irradiaba la piel del otro. Ahora la puerta estaba abierta, y Haruhi sólo tenía que cruzarla. Sabía que eso lo cambiaría todo, que ya nada sería igual, que ella misma sería otra diferente. Pero no le importaba. Sólo quería estar más cerca de él. Más cerca de sus ojos. Quería formar parte de su mirada.

Lentamente, sus labios se unieron en una caricia leve y torpe al principio, intensa y profunda más tarde. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, al tiempo que él pasaba los suyos por su cintura. El cubilete de agua rodó por el suelo, olvidado. El sabor de la miel se fue extendiendo por su boca, recordándole unas piruletas que comía de pequeña, y que su madre siempre le compraba cuando iba recogerla a la guardería. Era un sabor adictivo, y de la misma forma que podía acabar comiéndose cinco piruletas de miel sin darse cuenta, podía quedarse allí toda la noche, en ese banco que comenzaba a enfriarse, bebiendo de sus labios. Hasta que la luna cayese.

* * *

_¡Bien! Ya he acabado mi primer Haru-Hani. Espero que os haya gustado. Y aunque tarde, todavía estamos en San Valentín. De hecho, al principio pensaba poner algo con chocolate, porque me encanta. Mi journal así lo atestigua. Pero ayer en la cena mi amiga Sara me recordó unas piruletas de miel muy ricas que al parecer las dos hemos probado, y que son un grato recuerdo de una infancia de rodillas peladas y tardes en bicicleta. Es un fic tan patatero que no sé ni cómo me ha salido, pero cuando me he puesto a escribirlo ha salido solo. Sólo me gustaría que os riáis al leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo. _

_¡¡Reviews, please!! Os lo agradeceré mucho._


End file.
